THE FUTURE (S-PASTAS)
ATTENTION!!! I am League Fighters and Welcome to another Short Pasta, Where we do short pasta's that leave you confused and wanting to know more, I will also make some mystery link's to make you figure out the msystery, This pasta is fake and this is made by Me, but enjoy! This is a Original Made story! THE FUTURE (S-PASTAS) In The Near Future of Minecraft, Hostile-Mobs and Bosses unite with The Players to defeat a common enemy known as The Replacements, The Replacements are Robot Versions of The Mobs, as they replace Hostile Mobs with Robot Hostile Mobs, and Players with Robot Players to Mimic Minecraft, As it started as not much of a threat, now it is. Steve and a Wither-Skeleton namned 310 plan to invade the facility where the robots are made, and shut down the core once and for all, each of them have only one plan, and that is to stop robot's now, The Wither-Boss goes in for the Admin Robot, Steve goes in for the kill, stabbing the Admin Robot soft and slow, as the admin begin's to leave the robot, Steve obtains it. Admin All right mob's, who's ready to take down The Core. All the mob's begin cheering, Steve's hunger is low, and he re-heal's using the new command's /Hunger Full, Steve and The mob's charge at The Castle, large beam's shoot down at them, Steve know's it is tough, and is fighting against it with all his might, Steve knocks down one of the boulder's, and Giant Zombie finishes off the The Top using a large smack with it's fist, The Enderdragon and all the mob's make it into the portal to the dimension where the core is, but standing there is a Robot named Leader ), glowing red eye's, and has metalic look to it, with it's glow aura, it wipe's out all the mob's, into the void, The Ender-Dragon tries to rescue as many as possible but is overwhelmed and dies from the impact of the Aura. Co-Owner You fool, You think that fighting will help you, you think that the mobs are with you, When He asked me to work with him, I said Yes, I took the order, I killed him and I am finishing what he started, and I must finish, by ending you, Steve! How did it know Steve's name. Steve and Leader both clashed sword's, of course Leader was stronger because it had a higher rank than Steve's rank, Leader tried and tried to demote Steve but was helped by Herobrine, it was long and hard, Steve backflipped over a demotion arrow, and shot it back at Leader, began to be injured and it's namned change with the injury. Co-Owner UHH, AHGHH LeAdeX charged at Steve going faster than before, LeAdeX took a blow from Herobrine then the namned changed again, LAdelX took another blow from Steve and Giant Zombie combined, and the name changed again, LAldX, LAldx was shot 20 time's by a Skeleton, as The Ender-Dragon came up from the ground, hitting the core, before it exploded, knocking everyone back, Steve fell, from the blow, LAldx made Herobrine and The Rest of The Mobs explode before Steve, Steve watched this, as Ladlx picked up Steve and Steve struck Ladlx with Lightning, changing it's name again. Co-Owner Enough, Please...... Steve struck Alex 20x, before being stabbed in the back by Aldx's Teleportation Sword Skill, Steve felll in front of Aldx, and made tnt appear and blow them back. Co-Owner You......You...! Steve in shock realized who it was, It was Alex, and it wasn't a It, it was a She, Steve was struck by a A.I robot and fell to his knee's, Alex struck Steve, one by one, Cuttin open his head, and burning his mind, Steve felt all of this and began to go insane, Alex locked Steve up in a White Room covered in obsidian layers, Steve sat in this room, and there was a leash waiting in the corner from him, Steve ignored it, and day after day, Steve finally hanged himsef with The Leash, Alex then began to slowly make the world metalic, Minecraft was never the same, and Alex stood there upon the, for years, until her death by Entity303, Entity303 had enough of it all, and destroyed minecraft by making everything bug out. End ---- Hey, League Fighters here, enjoyed this pasta, make sure to comment down below your thoughts, and share it with other's if you can, in other word's, hope you enjoyed it. Like, Share, Comment Below. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:League Fighters